True Romance
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Seth runs into his ex a year after their breakup. What will happen when he finds out she's engaged to another superstar. One-shot.


requested by super-geekgirl101

Reesie Malone looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good. Sure she wasn't on the tall side but what difference does that make. She added a bit of blush to her sun-kissed complexion before outlining her brown eyes with black kohl.

With a sigh, she decided to tie her wavy black hair back. She was going to see Mike today so she wanted him to be pleased with her appearance just as much as she was. But god, if the man could have some tact, it'd be wonderful.

She met Mike Mizanan, aka WWE superstar The Miz, a year ago. They hit it off but she couldn't help but notice the derisive looks he sent her way when he thought she wasn't looking. Like she should be grateful he even looked at her, let alone went out with, slept with and got engaged to her.

She didn't know why she bothered sometimes.

Mike had asked her to marry him eight months earlier, to which she said yes. She cared for him, even loved him, but there was something missing. She just couldn't figure out what.

Reesie left the room and went downstairs. The live event was supposed to start in a couple of hours but Mike told her to come to the arena a bit early. She really didn't know why though. He'd made it obvious that he didn't want that part of his life to include her.

But he loved her. He always told her so. But why did it feel so forced?

With a sigh, Reesie pulled on her shoes, grabbed her purse and left the house. Soon, she was on her way to the arena.

She thought of Mike and how they met. They'd just hit it off. She could clearly recall how she blushed when Mike ran his eyes up and down her body, making her feel so desirable. He had whispered various come-ons into her ear and shoved his room key into her pocket.

Reesie had walked around the convention site after that, in much of a daze, wondering if she had actually been propositioned by the Miz. She wasn't long off a breakup and was feeling particularly vulnerable, and figured some meaningless sex would help take her mind off things.

Boy was she wrong.

As Reesie neared the arena, her thoughts took a turn. Mike had made it known to her that he was the only man who would ever want her. No self-respecting man wanted a woman who was fat. She didn't consider herself fat. She had curves yes, but she wasn't fat. It was probably just Mike comparing her to his ex again. Maryse was everything she wasn't: tall, blonde, skinny as a rake, your typical all-American girl, even if she was Canadian.

It was odd though, that he was almost ashamed to be seen with her when around his friends. He always ignored her and that was one thing she wouldn't put up with. Her ex didn't give her the attention she felt she deserved and she ended their relationship.

Reesie pulled the car into a VIP slot, as Mike directed, getting out and locking it up. She turned to head into the building when–

"Reesie?"

The woman in question looked up and was stunned. "Seth?"

Seth Rollins. He was as gorgeous as ever. Two-toned hair tied back. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt, which made his brown eyes pop. He always was so beautiful.

It had killed her to end their relationship but it had to be done. Seeing him now though, she wondered if she did the right thing. Especially given the way Mike was with her.

Reesie was still speechless as Seth neared her, enveloping her in a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing deeply at having him so close to her again. She could smell his cologne fill her senses and was transported back to a time when she lived with this man.

He pulled back and looked at her. "How've you been?"

Reesie smiled weakly. "Good, good. You?"

Seth smiled widely. "Same. Career is getting better and better all the time."

He gazed into her dark eyes, noticing that her smile didn't reach. He fiddled with his earbuds before turning to walk with her.

"So what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

Reesie steeled herself. "Um, well, I'm here to visit my... uh, my fiancé."

The smile dropped from Rollins' face. "Oh. I didn't realize..."

"Yeah, well," she said, her head hanging down.

'I thought I got her out of that,' he thought.

They stopped walking when they reached the door, Seth opening it and allowing Reesie to go ahead of him.

"There you are! About time, slowpoke," a voice called out.

Reesie cringed. Great, just fucking great.

"I'm here on time. Good lord."

Mike Mizanan rushed up to Reesie, taking her by the arm and pulling her away from Seth, who just stared after the duo. The Miz? Seth couldn't help but think. That's who she's engaged to?

Seth shook his head and ventured towards the Shield's locker room. He tosses his bags in, not even caring that he nearly knocked Dean over.

"Hey, what the fuck, man?"

"Sorry, Dean. I'm just..." he sighed heavily. "I'm just distracted."

"I can see that."

Seth looked up to see Dean already in his ring gear, hands on hips as he looked down at the two-toned man.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into."

Dean shrugged.

"Reesie."

Dean's eyes widened. "Your former submissive?"

Seth nodded as he ran a hand through his now loose hair, having removed the elastic holding it. He played with the band, rummaging through his bag until he found his vest, laying it aside before extracting his gloves from the same bag.

"What was she doing here?"

Seth chuckled bitterly. "Visiting her fiancé. And when we got through the door, over comes the Miz."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I mean, I get why she ended things between us, because my attention wasn't completely on her and she felt left out at times, but good lord, Miz can't see past his own egotism. And he's still hung up on Maryse."

Dean nodded as he sat on the bench across from his friend. "And I can see that you are still hung up on her."

Seth looked up sharply. He opened his mouth to refute that but closed his mouth again. "Yeah."

"So fight for her."

Rollins stood and walked around a bit. "Look, she doesn't want me anymore. She ended things. Obviously there was something she wasn't getting from me that she apparently gets from him. For the life of me, I can't figure out what that could possibly be."

Reesie sighed as Mike pulled her down a deserted hallway.

"What the fuck was that out there?" he demanded.

"What?"

"You. Talking to Seth Rollins like you were old friends or something."

"Well, we actually are. We used to date."

Mike's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Yeah. No big deal."

Mike's face went red. "He's my co-worker for Chrissake! Do you know how awkward that is?"

"What's the big deal, Mike? It's not like I work for the company. Jesus, take a pill."

Reesie turned to walk away when she was yanked back by her arm. "You listen to me, you disrespectful little bitch. Get in your fucking car and leave. I don't want you here."

She searched Mike's eyes. "You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. Go home and wait for me to call."

He let go of her arm, pushing her slightly, glaring as she didn't move. After a beat, she turned and walked away from him, exiting the building with tears falling down her face. She hurriedly unlocked her car, sliding into the driver's seat, sobbing softly.

Roman Reigns entered the locker room he shared with Seth and Dean.

"You'll never guess what I just saw."

Seth didn't even look up. "Reesie. I saw her earlier," he said, his voice flat.

"Yeah, I saw her but it was who and what I saw that matters here."

Dean looked at Seth, who finally looked at Roman. "Why, what'd you see?"

"Mike Mizanan was yelling at Reesie, called her a bitch and ordered her to leave."

Seth shot to his feet. "What?!"

"Last I saw her, she was running out of the building and from what I could see, she was crying."

The two-toned man shot out of the room, rushing out the door, looking for Reesie. He was frantic as he tried to remember where he had seen her earlier. There!

He made his way to Reesie's car, stepping up to the passenger door and quickly slid in, slamming the door behind him.

"What the– Seth? What are you doing?"

Seth's eyes were full of concern as he noted the tears falling down Reesie's cheeks. He pulled off his gloves and reached for her, his thumbs gently wiping away her tears.

"What do you want, Seth?"

Rollins sighed. "Roman saw you leave. He heard what Mike said to you."

She pulled from him. "Oh. So why are you here? We're not dating anymore so why bother."

"Dating or not," Seth began, "You don't deserve to be treated like crap. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. You deserve better than him."

Reesie sighed, turning her head from Seth. "It's none of your business, Seth."

Seth flinched at the cold tone of her voice. "Be that as it may, we were once an important part of each other's lives. I care about you."

"What do you want from me Seth?"

"Just come in. You shouldn't be driving when you're upset. Come to the locker room to calm down. Then when you feel better, then go."

Reesie looked at Seth, but saw nothing but honesty and concern in his eyes. She sighed again. "Okay, yeah, alright."

A few minutes later, Reesie was sitting in the locker room with Roman and Dean, while Seth went to get some bottled water for her. She had stopped crying but was still upset. She couldn't believe Mike had been so cruel to her.

"Reesie, I know you don't know us very well," Roman said, "but we know Seth and unfortunately we know Mike. He's not a nice guy. He was with Maryse and she put up with a lot of shit."

Reesie sighed. "Nobody's perfect."

Dean spoke up. "Not many people know it but I'm friends with Maryse. Mike was abusive to her. Shortly after they got engaged, she found out she was pregnant. Mike 'accidentally' pushed her down the stairs to make her miscarry."

Reesie's eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape. She'd had no idea that was what happened.

"You didn't know?" Dean asked, seeing her look.

"No, he made it out to seem that she was jealous of his success while she had gotten released."

Dean's mouth firmed into a line, clearly conveying his annoyance. "Figures."

Roman leaned forward. "Look, Mike is a horrible person. We've all seen it. There's a reason why he was majorly de-pushed after he lost the WWE title. His character on screen is nothing compared to the type of man he really is. Why do you think he doesn't want you around here?"

She never really thought about it.

Dean picked up the conversation. "We're not telling you all this because we believe you made Seth happy. We're telling you this because you deserve better than Mike Mizanan. He cares about no one other than himself. He cheated on Maryse and being rather blunt about it, he's probably cheating on you too."

Reesie had her suspicions of Mike's fidelity or lack of, but hearing it put into words stung. Everything Roman and Dean were saying was true. She didn't doubt any of it. So why was she still with him?

"I don't want to be alone. If I'm not with him, no one else will ever want me."

"Now, that's just not true."

Reesie looked to the new voice. Seth. He was her everything at one point. He was her dom, her master. He made her feel whole when she didn't think that would ever be possible. God knows Mike never thought of her needs. But she still made a commitment to him, still wore his ring.

She didn't notice Seth give Roman and Dean surreptitious looks and was a little startled to fine herself alone with Seth when she looked up.

"Where'd Roman and Dean go?"

Seth walked into the room, sitting next to his ex. "Just out around. The show doesn't start for another hour or so and we're not on until the second half so..."

Reesie nodded, looking at the engagement ring Mike had given her.

"Do you love him?"

She looked up at Seth, into his beautiful brown eyes. She sighed. "I thought I did. I think I've just been kidding myself. He wants me to change 'for the better'."

"Change?"

"He wants me to lose weight, to quit my job and stay at home and have lots of his babies."

Seth felt his stomach turn over at the thought of Reesie large with Mike's offspring. "Why would you need to lose weight?"

"Because I'm fat."

Seth's eyes widened. "What has he done to you? You are not fat. You have curves yes, but you are not, by any means, overweight." Rollins took her hands in his. "You have to remember when we were together. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Just the thought of sinking into your warmth–" he slid his hands down to her hips "–was enough to arouse me no matter what I was doing. Working out, eating breakfast, doing laundry. All I had to do is think of you, your eyes, your lips, those beautiful breasts–" Abruptly, he broke off talking and took Reesie's mouth in a hot kiss. "I should have never let you go. You asked me to be your dom and I relished that role. You gave me what I needed. I thought I gave you what you wanted. It killed me when you walked away from me."

Reesie's eyes filled with tears, which Seth wiped away tenderly. He kissed her again, her arms wrapping around him. He cupped her face, running his hands through her hair after removing the clip holding it back. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders as he pulled back to look at her.

"I've never stopped loving you. I still love you so fuckin' much."

Seth removed his gloves again, tossing that and his vest aside. He reached for Reesie's hips and pulled her into his lap. She whimpered at feeling his already hard cock against her core after he moved her legs to circle his waist. He ran his hands over her legs, pushing his fingers under her skirt.

Reesie moaned out loud as Seth lowered his mouth to her neck, lapping at her pulsepoint, making her purr. Her head tilted back as he mouthed kisses against her throat. He brought his hands up and quickly pulled her blouse up over her head. Sure there were buttons, but this was quicker. Then he unclasped her bra, tossing it aside, taking her breasts into his hand and burying his face between them.

Seth moaned at feeling her again. He'd missed this so much, had missed her so much. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it. He pulled back momentarily to strip his own shirt off, pulling her hard against his chest, kissing her passionately.

God, he needed her so bad. He reached between them and quickly unzipped his pants, pulling his erection out. He pumped himself briefly before pushing Reesie's panties aside and seating her on his throbbing cock.

Seth stopped all movement, resting his forehead against hers, holding her head in his hands. Then he slid his hands down to hold her hips as he began to bounce her on his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Reesie cried out. "Oh yes!"

"Yeah baby!"

He thrust up into her as he brought her down, her tunnel clenching on Rollins' length. He ran his hands down over her ass, squeezing her ample flesh.

"So fuckin' good, baby! I'm not gonna last too long," Seth panted. "Feels too damn good to be back inside you."

Seth reached between them and quickly found her clit, rubbing it furiously, wanting her to come when he did. And he was almost there.

"God, Seth!"

"Squeeze me, baby! Hard!"

She obeyed him and tightened her muscles. As she reached orgasm, she tightened even more, her peak pushing Seth over the edge and he erupted inside of her.

Seth held Reesie close, refusing to let her out of his arms just yet. He pulled back slightly, then wrapped a hand around her throat, kissing her tenderly. His eyes were determined and glittery.

"God help me, you still belong to me. You always will."

After a few more minutes, the duo separated. Seth watched as Reesie redressed herself, enjoying the sight of her dusky skin.

"I'm going to take a shower, freshen up. Will you stay?"

Reesie smiled, and Seth grabbed a towel and headed off. She finished dressing, picked up her purse and rushed out of the locker room. She ventured down the hallway, eyes everywhere until she found who she was looking for.

Mike snarled at seeing her. "I thought I told you to go home."

She immediately slapped him hard, nearly knocking him over. Those around him let out gasps and looked at the tiny woman.

"What the fuck?" Mike exclaimed, hand on his face.

"I know what you did to Maryse."

The blood drained from Mike's face.

"We're through!" Reesie turned to walk away but not before flinging the engagement ring at his head. She quickly trotted away.

Back in the locker room, Seth emerged from the shower, the smile leaving his face at finding the room empty. He should have known. He sat down heavily on the bench, head down. A moment later, the door slammed open and there she stood.

"I thought I'd be back before you got out of the shower."

Seth sighed in relief.

"I had to go find Mike. I ended it with him."

Rollins' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Reesie nodded as she neared him, wedging herself on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I realized that being with him is not making me happy. He doesn't give me what I need. He doesn't let me be who I am."

Seth smiled, trying to convey all the love he had for her. "I love you, baby."

"I know," Reesie replied. "I love you too. I never stopped. He was never what I needed. What I needed was– is– a dom. You are the only dom I have ever had and the only one I ever want."

Seth kissed her lips sweetly. "I'm so glad to hear that. I'm so glad you're mine again."

"Always, baby. Always."


End file.
